


Adams. Abigail Adams.

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Stolen Moments for Shoker [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Desire, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Girls' Night Out, Lies, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Mild Language, Military, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rules, Sex, Sexual Content, Sisters, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Surprise Kissing, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: There isn't anyone who doesn't know the name Shepard in one form or another, the three Shepard women always in the spotlight, Abigail Shepard especially after Elysium, so when she meets someone at a bar--while on an outing with her sister--who doesn't recognize her on sight, she takes full advantage...





	Adams. Abigail Adams.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaroMoreau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaroMoreau/gifts).



> Because she encourages my bad ideas.

Abigail had always been the child Hannah had expected to follow in her footsteps and join the military--ever since she was five years old, Abigail had been fascinated by ships and Hannah had laughed when she found her youngest in her closet wearing her dress blues that drowned her tiny body. Kathryn had always been more interested in the stories Hannah told about her missions, loving to make up her own, pursuing writing to become one of the more popular novelists in the galaxy. They were big shadows to be under...everyone knew the names Hannah and Kathryn Shepard, and Abigail hated being the afterthought, but she loved them both dearly; which may have been why she loved being around Anderson...he was like the father she never had and it was her skill that impressed him, not her famous family.

Straightening her shoulders, and taking a deep breath, she walked into her mom’s ready room at the tail end of a conversation with Anderson...about her.

“I know, David. I know. But this is my baby girl we’re talking about.” Hannah protested.

She ran a hand through her blonde hair; simultaneously proud and scared when Abigail enlisted. Abigail cleared her throat and both her mother and Anderson turned around sheepishly as she crossed the room to kiss her mother's cheek. She was going to do great things...but did she have to choose so dangerous a career? Now she knew how her parents felt when she'd done the exact same thing. Her heart couldn’t take it if something happened to her youngest on the battlefield, but she couldn’t deny the very career she was in love with and gave her a sense of fulfillment. Hannah stared straight into her daughter’s blue eyes while adjusting the collar of Abigail's uniform and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“Momma, if it gets too dangerous, I can quit.”

“I know. I know. But promise me one thing; give ‘em hell, baby.”

Abigail grinned and nodded.

Four years into her military career, Abigail was on shore leave on the colony of Elysium, enjoying herself when batarian slavers attacked the colony. The ships had blackened the sky, their sheer numbers overwhelming to say the least, as they appeared, causing everyone to feel like it may be hopeless, but damn if they let themselves be broken and enslaved. The Batarians had thought it would be an easy target, so close to the Terminus Systems and so far from Alliance protection, but they hadn't counted on some nobody soldier to rally the colonists and resist, almost single-handedly repelling their attack. Risking her life to save her fellow soldiers on leave and the colonists of Elysium and defeat the enemy despite the impossible odds, had garnered attention. The bravery and heroism she'd displayed that day had earned her a Star of Terra and recognition from the Alliance--in one fell swoop, Abigail Shepard became the most notable Shepard woman, and she wouldn't admit it out loud, but it felt really good.

She tugged at the high collar of her dress uniform, waiting up on the platform to receive her medal. It had been boring speech after boring speech making Abigail readjust in her seat. Luckily her seat was directly behind Admiral Hackett as he stood at the podium, only catching snippets of his speech; she was distracted—who had decided on the chairs? They were ridiculously uncomfortable for sitting in for hours on end, back ramrod straight to look as dignified as possible. Every muscle ached with the effort and screamed in protest at having been sitting like that for so long and having pushed her biotics and body way too far, but at least it had worked, despite the headache throbbing behind her eyes at the light in the room. She had always been stubborn when it came to pain—preferring to grit her teeth through it and soldier on, and sometimes it was a curse, but she was the galaxy’s worst patient and she knew it.

“—courageous and distinguished service above and beyond the call of duty. Abigail Shepard is a hero, and it is with great pride, The Systems Alliance awards her with a Star of Terra.” Hackett turned towards her as the audience clapped and cheered enthusiastically.

Abigail stood slowly, her body stiff from sitting so long, failing to hide her surprise when Hannah crossed the platform as well, Hackett placing the medal in her hand. Her mother was going to give it to her? She squared her shoulders, bringing herself up to her full height and ignoring her muscles screaming in protest at the action. Hannah smiled, tears of joy welling up in her blue eyes as she straightened Abigail’s lapel and tucked a lock of long blonde hair behind her ear, before pinning the medal just above her heart. She grinned from ear to ear as her mother kissed her cheek before standing back, Abigail’s own salute echoing hers, Anderson’s and Hackett’s. She couldn't have been prouder of her baby girl.

***

“He’s real cute, and he’s been watching you since we came in; ask him to dance.”

“This is a sister outing, your first night out in three months, since the twins turned one. I’m not going to abandon you for some cute guy in a bar.”

Her sister nudged her in the ribs with her elbow. “I beg of you, Abby, live a little.”

“Kat, I live just fine, thank you.” She rolled her eyes, but glanced towards him again.

He caught her eye and winked at her from under the brim of his baseball cap, he’d actually been ready to leave forty minutes ago, but then this gorgeous blonde bombshell had walked in the door laughing and chatting with whom he could only assume was her sister. They looked too similar to  _ not _ be related. So he’d ordered another beer, trying to build up his confidence to walk over there and actually talk to her, a confidence his Vrolik’s Syndrome tended to take away when people saw him hobbling around and they started to feel sorry for him. That couldn't be farther from what he wanted, and so he’d stayed put.

The two of them neared, arguing in hushed tones, casting furtive glances his way. The moment he set his beer down, Kathryn pushed Abigail backwards--her sister being naturally clumsy--letting gravity do the rest, propelling her right into the man’s lap and smiling to herself. She hadn't planned on using her real last name anyways--due to the crazy that always followed when people knew Abigail Shepard was in the room even seven years after Elysium--and now she certainly couldn't. Not with the embarrassment of her hand ending up exactly where it shouldn't be; on his crotch. They both blushed crimson as he helped her right herself.

“Oh God! I am so sorry! My sister can be overzealous sometimes.”

“You could've at least bought me a drink first, before getting so handsy.” He chuckled as she slid onto the stool next to him. “But I suppose I should be thanking her; I've been trying to work up the courage to approach you since you came in.”

“I’m Abigail. Abigail Adams.”

He grinned at that--maybe her parents were history buffs. “Jeff Moreau. Can I buy you a drink?”

“I think it’s only fair I buy you one, after accidentally groping you.” Abigail smiled wryly.

“There are worse things than having a gorgeous woman buy you a drink after feeling you up.” He winked, enjoying watching the way her eyes lit up when she laughed, motioning to the bartender for another round of drinks.

She did like someone who could make her laugh, and he  _ was _ easy on the eyes. It was actually refreshing to meet someone who didn't recognize her on sight, and she intended to take full advantage of it; see where the night led them. Since Elysium, she never got to be herself anymore--always Commander Shepard, Hero of the Blitz; the moment someone heard the name Shepard, everything changed. She had less than 15 hours before she had to step back into her intimidating role as Commander; Anderson had forced her to take a night off before her new assignment, said he needed her in top form, though didn't say why. But she was excited to find out. Abigail glanced around the bar, as she swirled her drink around in her glass catching Kat giving her an excited thumbs up, before sidling out of the bar--this had never been about a sister outing; it had been about getting her out of her comfort zone, and maybe into someone’s bed before her new assignment. A way to make her relax, and step out of her imposing shell if for only one night.

She set her glass delicately on the counter, putting a gentle hand on Jeff’s forearm, making him smile at her before she leaned in so she didn't have to shout to be heard.

“Do you want to get out of here? Maybe go for a walk?”

He stiffened, cheeks flushing red. “I--I can’t.”

“Oh…” Her face fell as she sighed, putting a little distance between them. “Christ, if you’re married--"

“No! It’s not like that! My legs--I have--its not--” Jeff sighed, grabbing the bill of his cap and pulling the garment off his head before replacing it; there was only one way to save this, and it wasn't something he wanted to bring up. “I have Vrolik’s Syndrome...you know, Brittle Bone Disease? The bones in my legs are almost hollow, they didn’t develop properly and too much force could make them shatter. Even with crutches and my leg braces it's hard to get around. So as much as I would love to go on a walk with you, I can't…”

He was sure her smile lit up the room. “Well that’s different. Let’s go grab a bite to eat, my treat. I know this great little Italian place not too far--next to no walking required.”

“That sounds amazing. I could definitely eat.” Jeff licked his lips, eyes roving over her body.

She blushed as she stood, wiring credits to the bartender on her omni-tool, before helping him to his feet, and walking leisurely beside him. It was weird to not be looked at with pity because of his disease, but also refreshing. She treated him like he was a normal person, and something about that made his heart stir in chest. He couldn't believe his good luck, to have met her; Abigail was remarkable and if he ever met her sister, he’d have to thank her for dropping her in his lap--literally. She wrapped her arm around his, and he smiled, inhaling the floral smell that lingered in the air around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. The Italian place she spoke of was only a couple blocks away; she hadn't been lying about there being next to no walking involved, and they were seated almost immediately. Abigail stared at him across the table, her chin resting on the back of her hands, elbows braced in front of her menu--not even glancing inside it, as she watched him, her piercing blue eyes searching his dark blue-green ones. Her foot brushed his shin under the table as she crossed one leg over the other, making him blush behind his own menu.

“Tell me about you. What do you do?”

Jeff closed his menu and placed it on the table, reclining back in his chair, hands behind his head, grinning from ear to ear, his pride at what he did, evident. “I’m a pilot.”

Her eyes went wide, sparkling in the lighting of the restaurant. “That sounds amazing. I love ships...figuring out how they work--but I didn't have the temperament for flight school. I’m impressed.”

“I even stole a ship, because I was the most qualified to pilot it--but I wasn't even being considered.” He gritted his teeth at the indignity of it all, his ever present disease closing doors on him.

“A tragedy, I’m sure, if you're as good a pilot as you think you are. So what happened when they caught you?”

“I got a long lecture about my behavior and then they handed me the reins to pilot it.”

Her jaw dropped as their waiter came to take their orders and whisked the menus away, leaving them to talk and get to know one another. 

“So what about you?”

“I’m a soldier...been in the Alliance Military since I was 18. It's nice to have an outlet for my biotics as it were, but I start a new assignment tomorrow.”

She didn't normally talk about her biotics--considering the way most people looked at her when they found out...but he’d talked about his Vrolik’s Syndrome and it was only fair. Joker eyed her surreptitiously from the corner of his eye as they ate...an aura of power and composure radiated off her in waves; he could see her as a soldier. He’d definitely follow her orders to the letter--both on duty and off. She grinned at him, the determined fire in her eyes, shocked him stupid--he’d never seen anyone or anything more gorgeous. Abigail reached up and pushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear as she glanced at him, batting her long eyelashes, her smile and crystal blue eyes sparkling making his breath hitch. This wasn't like her, but she was ready to let loose, if for only one night; she leaned forward across the table, her lips meeting his in a kiss that caught them both by surprise.

“Wanna get out of here?” Jeff whispered when she pulled back.

“You promise you're not a serial killer?”

“I’m not aware of being one.” He chucked.

Abigail rolled her eyes. “That’s comforting.”

Her arm glowed orange as she brought up her omnitool, wiring credits to the restaurant, and pulling him up out of his seat. He followed along behind her, wondering what he’d done right to not only land his dream job and ship, but this gorgeous blonde bombshell as well. As they made their way back to her hotel, she wondered what they were doing--this wasn’t her, she didn't do things like this, taking someone back to her room after only three hours of knowing them...but damn if she didn't want to say she threw caution to the wind for once in her life. The door had barely closed behind them when he took her into the circle of his arms. One hand cupped her chin gently, the other between her shoulder blades as she wrapped an arm around his neck, the other rested delicately on his pectoral above his heart, the warmth of his skin seeping through the fabric and her fingertips.

She licked her lips, eyes darting down to his mouth as he leaned forward to cover her mouth with his own. His tongue teased the seam of her lips, and they opened of their own volition, letting him slip inside to collect her flavors and at one point he didn’t know where her breathing ended and his began; he felt her fingers curl where they rested against his chest, and he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. His touch made her melt and her heart pound faster in her chest as his lips hungrily sought hers again, the whiskers of his beard were rough against her fingers that stroked down his jawline. There was the sensation of movement as she backed him towards the sofa, her lips never leaving his, not even to draw breath until he felt the edge of the couch behind his knees, falling onto the cushions, and glancing up at her, as she swung her leg over his, straddling him. Lust lurked behind her eyes as she gazed down at him, but he caught the slight hesitation.

He caught sight of the console attached to the large TV and opted to give her an out. “Are you sure you want to do this? We could just watch a movie or play a videogame.”

“You are so sweet...I do want this...I just don't normally drag strangers up to my hotel room to let them have their way with me. Normally it's a second or third date kind of thing.”

“Then we’ll just have to make sure we get to a third date.” He winked, a bubble of laughter escaping her.

“Deal.”

Nimble fingers worked at the fastenings of his pants, and then tugging his shirt off over his head; the light brown hair sprinkling his chest and stomach was soft under her fingers. They undressed quickly, tossing their clothes into a heap on the living room floor, Abigail rolling her hips against his as she knocked his baseball cap onto the floor. Jeff growled low in his throat, his eyes flicking up and down her body; it should be a crime for her to wear anything. She kissed his shoulder, hand slipping between them, gliding over the muscles of his chest, past his stomach, his erection pulsing as she took it in her hand and tugged gently. His head lolled back against the back of the sofa, eyes fluttering closed under her touch. He gripped her hips as he thrust into her hand, fingers digging into her soft, smooth flesh--this was not what he’d expected when he’d gone out for a drink, but it was far better than anything he could have wished for.

He held her close, her breasts smashed against his bare chest, his chest hair tickling her erect nipples as his tongue teased her lips briefly and she opened to him. Damn this man was a good kisser—smoking good. Pumping him slowly with her hand, she broke away from the kiss and leaned backwards, fishing around in her purse for something, pulling out a small foil packet and sticking it between her teeth. Using one hand, she grabbed a corner and ripped it down the center, releasing his cock and picking up the condom before rolling it down his shaft. Bracing her hands against his shoulders, she lowered herself onto his throbbing erection, his hand slipping between them to cup her naked breast gently, gentle fingers drawing circles around her nipple. She rolled her hips around his cock feeling the way his muscles tensed as she used her knees to slowly lift herself off his erection, her insides throbbing as he stretched and filled her when she sank back onto him.

She pulled her long blonde hair to one side, before she straightened, and began to move her hips up and down, gliding her hands along the planes of her body as she glanced at him from under her lashes, pink lips parted and a sultry smile on her face. She looked away from his gaze from time to time, looking down her body as she rolled her hips, adding fuel to the fire she’d lit inside him. He groaned in approval at the sight. One hand rested delicately on his pectoral, as she bent to kiss him again, Abigail using her knees to push herself off him, his eyes glazed over in lust as he watched his shaft slide out of her, coated in her arousal, before she lowered and took him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his erection, breasts bouncing. He slammed her hips down to his, both of them crying out in surprise and pleasure, their heavy breathing filling the air as they came together. She rolled off him, Jeff sliding off the sofa and hobbling into the bathroom to clean himself up, before returning to find her curled up against the arm of the couch, wrapped in a light blanket with her blue eyes on him. He grinned, slightly subconscious, as he settled down next to her, tucking himself under the blanket and scooching closer; he wasn't the biggest cuddler, but she looked like she needed it.

Together they drifted off.

***

Abigail jolted awake later in the morning than she'd anticipated, an unfamiliar weight on her thighs as she blinked, taking in her surroundings. It wasn't the first time she'd fallen asleep tucked against the arm of the couch, but it was the first time she'd done it and awoken with a naked boy in her similarly exposed lap. Unfortunately, she didn't get to laze around. Sighing and running her fingers through her long blonde hair and carefully extricated herself from his grip, before getting ready for her day--wouldn't do to be late to her first day on her new assignment. Even if Anderson would forgive her. Jeff looked so cute and peaceful as he slept and she didn't have the heart to wake him, deciding instead to leave him a note--she had the room indefinitely thanks to Elysium, the hotel owner one of the colonists she’d saved from Batarian slavers seven years ago, so check out wasn't an issue.

When Jeff woke, Abigail was gone a blinking datapad sat on the coffee table in front of him, with a message begging to be read.

Joker's mind wandered--his focus back in that hotel room with Abigail instead of on the console in front of him, even if she had left before he'd awoken. Jenkins and Kaidan were talking about their new XO, Commander Shepard and how pretty she was but he was certain Shepard couldn't compare to Abigail. He had yet to meet the woman, she'd been caught up in debriefings with Anderson and Nihlus, and then there was the routine physical checkup with Chakwas--she'd probably hadn't had time to sneeze let alone meet the rest of the crew. He turned his chair, as he pressed the button to open the door to the rest of the ship, voices approaching the cockpit. Anderson stood with a woman he could only assume was Shepard but who was turned towards the CIC, an ensign running up and handing her a datapad, something she'd forgotten, it seemed. Long, blonde ringlet curls cascaded down her back, and his eyes went wide; no one had mentioned Shepard was blonde...now he wasn't going to be able to look at her without being reminded of Abigail, her hair pulled over one shoulder as she bounced up and down on his--

“Shit…” He muttered when she turned around, his heart in his throat as her crystal blue eyes met his, her lower lip drawn under her teeth.

Abigail Adams  _ was _ Abigail Shepard...

“Alenko, Jenkins, Joker, meet the Normandy's new XO, Commander Abigail Shepard. I trust you three can make her feel comfortable.” Anderson placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze, before turning and heading back towards the CIC.

“Richard Jenkins, Commander...it's nice to meet you. I saw when you got your medal after the Skyllian Blitz!” Jenkins bounced up and down on the balls of his feet as he shook her hand; a case of hero worship of Joker ever saw one.

“Kaidan Alenko.” He didn't think he was imagining the way Kaidan was looking at Abigail and he felt a wave of jealousy wash over him.

“Can you guys give us a moment?”

They both raised an eyebrow, but nodded, leaving Joker and Abigail alone in the cockpit, the door sliding shut behind them. The hurt in his eyes when Anderson introduced her as Commander Shepard, was hard to miss. This whole assignment had just gotten a lot more complicated. But they’d gotten so close so fast, that maybe he could look past her lie and they could get through this. Afterall, she’d had her reasons for not being honest...maybe once they got beyond this they could and pick up where they left off, or start over if he really wanted to. She hadn't meant to hurt anyone, but was it so wrong to want to be someone else for a little while? All that time out of the shadows of her mother and sister, and now she’d give anything to be back in the dark and overlooked. Joker pulled his cap off his head, before replacing the garment, several indecent images from the night before running through his head on a constant loop. He’d been entertaining the idea of him and Abigail Adams together as an actual couple, not just a fling--ships passing in one incredible night--and now as Abigail Shepard, he had a dozen rules and regulations telling him he couldn't.

“You didn't have to lie.”

She crossed her arms over her chest, a short, tired laugh escaping her as she fell into the co-pilot’s seat.

“Didn't I? How excited were you to know you'd be working with  _ Commander Shepard _ , hero of the Skyllian Blitz on this assignment?” The flush on his cheeks told her everything she needed to know. “Forgive me for wanting to be just Abigail for a little while.”

He wished she wasn't right, that he could be mad at her for not telling him the truth, but all she'd changed was one name--one minuscule detail to be normal for one night. Because she’d wanted him to look past the name. Hell, if he'd done his research on Commander Shepard he would've known exactly who she was and probably gone along with her charade anyways just to make her feel comfortable. Abigail scrunched up her nose, as she drummed her fingers absently on the console in front of her, the silence between them deafening. She stood and stretched, arching her back, Joker's mouth going slack at the sight--he was never going to be able to concentrate when she was around, the smell of her perfume lingering in the air and his mind filled with images of her naked and riding him into the sofa. This could be disastrous.

And he wasn't alone in his feelings...


End file.
